


Mysterious Brunette

by inlovewiththeuswnt



Category: USWNT - Fandom, talex - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewiththeuswnt/pseuds/inlovewiththeuswnt





	Mysterious Brunette

The first time Tobin saw the mysterious brunette was at a night club. The women was staring at her from the bar and Tobin would have to admit, she was attractive. Tobin left without saying a word to the brunette but hoped to run into her again.

The next time she saw the woman was a few nights later at a house party she went to. Again all the brunette did was stare and never actually talked with her. Tobin was starting to think something was up with the woman.

A couple days passed before Tobin saw the brunette again. This time Tobin happened to be at the indoor soccer facility and on the field next to her was the same woman. Tobin have had enough of the mysterious woman so she left and went home to her roommate, Kelley. 

"KELLEY!?" Tobin yelled when she opened the door. 

"Oh my lovely roommate is here I see. What's up Tobino?" Kelley said while coming out of the kitchen. 

"First, don't call me Tobino. And second, I think I have a stalker."

This made Kelley laugh, "Seriously, Tobs, a stalker. Please tell me more."

"I've seen her three times in the past week and every time I see her all she does is stare at me. Like come on that's creepy." Tobin complained. 

"Here's an idea. How bout instead of jumping to conclusions the next time you see her, who just ask her what's up?" Kelley suggested. 

"Yeah okay. I will, but if I get murdered by her I blame you." Tobin said jokingly before heading back to the indoor soccer facility.

Luckily the brunette was still there taking PKs, so she approached her. 

"Nice shot." Tobin said walking behind her. 

"Uh thanks." The brunette said instantly blushing. 

"So are you gonna tell me why you've been stalking me for the past few days or...?" Tobin started. 

"Wait, you think I've been stalking you?" The brunette laughed, "I just moved into town recently so that's why you haven't seen me before."

"But you were at the club and the house party and here. And you always stared at me so it freaked me out."

"Okay, I was only staring because I hated parties and clubs but my friend, Allie, forces me to them. So while I'm there, I people watch if that makes sense." The woman laughed.

"Still doesn't explain why you're here though?" Tobin huffed out feeling stupid that she jumped to conclusions

"I play soccer and it just happened that you arrived after I was already here." 

"Wow I feel really stupid right now."

"Stupid, yes. But stupid does look really cute on you. I'm Alex by the way."

"Tobin." 

The girls quickly shook hands.

"So you think I'm cute. Is that why you were watching me? You were trying to find an excuse to ask me on a date." Tobin taunted with an raised eye brow. 

 

"If that's an invitation to ask you on date then yes we'll go with your story." Alex smiled and quickly wrote her number down on Tobin's hand. "So pick me up at 7 tonight?"

"I won't be late." Tobin said with a wink before leaving the not so mysterious brunette behind.


End file.
